


Consequences of Spilled Coffee

by elirwen



Series: Summer pornathon 2015 - bonus challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee is spilled. Namecalling happens. But that's not how it all ends.</p><p>Written for bonus challenge of the 7th round of summer pornathon, topic - Shakespearean insults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Spilled Coffee

"Look where you're going!"

"You look where you're going!"

"You ruined my shirt!"

"You ran into me! And ruined my coffee!"

"Your stupid boiling coffee burned me!"

"You stomped on my foot!"

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yes. You're a vain beef-witted boar-pig!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A what?"

"Should I spell it out for you?"

"Are you retarted?"

"Are you?"

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

 

~x~

 

"Oh my god, harder! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"

"No stopping you say?"

"Nooooo, what are you... Why are you... I was so close!"

"Tell me, Merlin, am I still a vain,..."

"Ah!"

"...beef-witted,..."

"Aaah!"

"...boar-pig?!"

"Oh my god, Arthur! Right there!"

"Am I?!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Answer me!"

"No! You're... oh my god... you're not! Just, please!"

"Good boy."

"..."

"..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm... Aaaaah!!!"

"God, Merliiiiiin!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"But you're still a clotpole."


End file.
